


The Best Date on the Calendar

by ohthewhomanity (katzsoa)



Series: And You'll Have A Place In It [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, LITERALLY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weblena Week, Weblena Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzsoa/pseuds/ohthewhomanity
Summary: Weblena Week Day 4 - Date. 300 words of 100% fluff.Stands on its own, or as an epilogue to the "Cupid" chapter of "The Secrets of Lena de Spell".





	The Best Date on the Calendar

It was normal for Webby to already be up and active when Lena woke up, especially now that Lena was semi-regularly sleeping all the way through the night.

It was slightly less normal for Lena to be woken up by the sound of Webby tossing a large grocery bag into the loft.

“Good morning!” Webby called cheerfully, hopping up into the loft after the bag. Lena felt the mattress shake as Webby dumped the bag’s contents onto the bed.

Lena sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and blinking at the tall pile of red and pink heart-shaped boxes near her feet.

“Webs,” she said, “didn’t we agree to _not_ do anything for Valentine’s Day?”

“We did, yes,” said Webby, “and I’m still totally in agreement about that, because commercialized holidays are ridiculous, and besides, Cupid is an awful person who’s caused us enough trouble and doesn’t deserve our support at all.

“But Lena,” she continued, climbing up onto the bed next to Lena, “this isn’t Valentine’s Day.” She began to pull the plastic wrap off of one of the red boxes. “It’s Half-Price Chocolate Day!”

Lena laughed. “February 15th. Right.”

“The best date on the calendar.” Webby held up a little round piece of dark chocolate, touching it to the tip of Lena’s beak and holding it there until she opened her mouth to accept it. “And since you still haven’t picked a day to call your birthday, I have to choose other days to spoil you.”

“I’m spoiled just knowing you,” said Lena.

Webby giggled. “You big flirt.”

"Nah, that was honesty. And maybe forty percent a flirt."

In lieu of responding, Webby fed Lena another piece of candy, gave her a quick peck on the lips, and giggled again. “You taste like chocolate.”


End file.
